Sesuatu di Rambut
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Fang punya kutu! Yang benar saja! Ternyata si pangeran dingin berkharisma satu sekolah ini memiliki rahasia di balik rambutnya, dan BoBoiBoy sendiri harus mengambil makhluk-makhluk kecil itu dari rambut Fang. /Oneshoot story/


**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **Sesuatu di Rambut (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning! : story gajeness, OOC, lelucon garing krenyes-krenyes, adanya ciri-ciri hewan yang menghisap darah. :v**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Duh! Gatel!" Fang, seorang bocah berperawakan tampan nan menawan yang memiliki banyak fans, menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa gatal luar biasa. Tidak biasanya dia gatal-gatal seperti ini.

Kebetulan sekali. BoBoiBoy yang berjalan memasuki kelas–sehabis dari kantin sekolah–kini melihat Fang dengan tatapan sedikit ... jijay. Ya. Mana mungkin si pangeran sekolah yang dingin kini menggaruk-garuk kepala seperti monyet? Apakah dia bermimpi?

 _Plak!_

Satu tepukan di pipinya saja tidak membuatnya seperti orang bangun tidur. Ini benar-benar nyata! Fang yang ada di depannya benar-benar menggaruk-garuk kepala.

 _Sreksreksreksreksreksreksrek!_

Fang semakin menggaruk kepalanya lebih kencang. Sesekali dia mendengus, sesekali memukuli kepalanya. Jelas sekali dia melakukan banyak hal kepada kepalanya sehingga hutan-hutan rambut yang menempel di sana kini berantakan.

"Aduuhhh! Kenapa tidak hilang gatelnya?!" keluhnya, masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy duduk di bangkunya dan mengubah posisi kursinya ke belakang sehingga dia duduk tepat menghadap ke rivalnya. Diletakkannya dagunya di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu kenapa kok garuk-garuk kepala kayak monyet belum mandi gitu?" tanyanya lugu.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan monyet!" bentak Fang. "Ini ...! Rambutku kegatelan, gak tahu ada apanya!"

Mulut BoBoiBoy membentuk huruf O sambil manggut-manggut. "Emang ada ketombe?"

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin lah! Kalau ketombe, pasti sudah terjun bebas setelah aku garuk. Tapi yang ini ..." Tangan Fang masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti karena capek menggaruk kepalanya sampai pening.

"Hadeh ..." BoBoiBoy meminta Fang untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Fang menurut saja, walaupun masih ragu apa yang akan dilakukan BoBoiBoy. Jari-jari BoBoiBoy mulai menelusuri sekitar rambut dan kepala Fang.

 _Jiit!_

"ADOH! SAKIIITT ...!" jerit Fang kesakitan.

 _Tak!_

Sebuah suara yang tidak familiar di telinga Fang terdengar. Bocah berkacamata itu melihat tangan BoBoiBoy tengah menekan sesuatu dengan jempol kanannya.

BoBoiBoy menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Ternyata, ya. Si idola para gadis di sekolah ini punya sesuatu di rambutnya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang kecil kepada Fang.

Fang membungkukkan badannya dan _speechless_ melihat makhluk kecil di depannya yang sudah penyet dan tidak bernyawa itu. Warnanya hitam, tubuhnya gemuk, ukurannya lebih kecil daripada semut, dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Makhluk apakah itu?

KUTU!

" **TIDAK MUNGKIIIIINNNNNNN ...!** "

BoBoiBoy menutup kedua telinganya, namun masih tertawa geli. Di depannya, Fang menjerit sejadi-jadinya, membuat beberapa siswa menutup telinganya karena risih. Setelah jeritan itu mereda, Fang menggaruk-garuk kembali kepalanya dengan keringat dingin bercucuran deras.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku ini idola sekolah! Yang paling _handsome_ di sekolah! Dan sekarang aku punya kutu?! Di rambutku?!" serunya panik, sebelum dia meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Nama baikku pasti turun karena aku memelihara kutu di rambutku ..."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan sedih begitu. Kebetulan, Atok punya beberapa obat pembasmi kutu di rumah. Semacam _peditox_ gitu. Nanti aku cari kutumu di rumahku bagaimana?" usul BoBoiBoy berusaha menenangkan Fang yang mulai _down_.

"Kamu punya obatnya?!" Fang terlihat girang dengan pendapat BoBoiBoy barusan.

"Uhm ... Punya. Sekalian nanti aku carikan kutunya di rambutmu, oke?"

"Oke! Aku setuju! Pokoknya hari ini juga semua kutu di rambutku sudah kebasmi!"

Dan mereka pun berjanji, sepulang sekolah nanti BoBoiBoy akan mencari kutu di rambut Fang untuk dibasmi. Tentunya di rumah Tok Aba.

Kini Fang bisa bernafas lega. Eh, belum, _deng_. Dia masih agak bingung kalau-kalau nanti kutunya tidak bisa diambil BoBoiBoy. Pasti sudah berkembang biak di atas kepalanya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Fang punya kutu di rambutnya.

* * *

BoBoiBoy dan Fang kini telah sampai di rumah Tok Aba. Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam dan disambut hangat oleh Ochobot yang iseng-iseng bermain _game_ Papa Zola. Robot kuning kecil itu melambaikan tangan ke Fang.

"Hai, Fang! Lama tak bertemu!" sapa Ochobot.

Fang membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Eh, Ochobot. Obat pembasmi kutu yang dibeli Atok kemarin di mana?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, itu ada di laci dapur atas bagian tengah," jawab Ochobot. "Emangnya siapa yang kutuan?"

Jari BoBoiBoy menunjuk ke arah Fang di sampingnya. Merasa ditunjuk, Fang pun menepis tangan BoBoiBoy dengan kesal.

Ochobot mulai mengerti. "Rupanya kau yang kutuan, Fang? Uhuy~ Ganteng-ganteng pelihara kutu~" goda Ochobot.

"Ish! Diamlah!" Ochobot tertawa mendengar desisan Fang.

BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil obat pembasmi kutu, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Ditariknya tangan Fang menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Di kamar BoBoiBoy ...

"Jadi," BoBoiBoy menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia pun mengajak Fang duduk di atas lantai. "sejak kapan kamu punya kutu?"

Fang menggigit bibirnya, sedikit malu untuk mengakui. "Kemarin lusa."

"Terus kok bisa gitu tuh gimana kejadiannya?" Kini kepala Fang berada di atas pangkuan BoBoiBoy. Jari-jari BoBoiBoy kembali menelusuri kepala Fang yang tertutupi rambut.

"A-anu ... Kemarin lusa aku jalan-jalan saja sepulang sekolah di gang yang ada anjing gilanya, tuh."

"Eh? Setahuku yang ada kucing gila Pak Senin Koboi."

"Memang. Tapi gak tau, deh. Tuh anjing baunya kayak bangke belom kekubur di kuburan, pokoknya cukup membuat bulu hidungku rontok. Nah, pas aku lewat, 'kan anjing itu lagi bobo manis di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba saja aku ngerasa gatal di rambutku."

"Oalah ... Pantesan kamu garuk-garuk kepala kayak kingkong kegatelan yang butuh semprotan minyak wangi untuk ngambil kutunya yang super–"

"Jangan diteruskan atau aku ikat kamu pakai pengikat bayang."

"Sori, sori ..."

BoBoiBoy melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari kutu di rambut Fang.

 _Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!_

Bunyi pecahan terdengar hanya dalam beberapa detik. Fang tahu itu tandanya kutu yang diambil oleh BoBoiBoy sudah sangat banyak. Mayat-mayat kecil bertumpuk menjadi gunung di atas lantai yang bersih nan mulus di kamar BoBoiBoy.

Wajah Fang berubah total melihat gunungan mayat di samping BoBoiBoy. _Speechless_? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ngeri.

Tidak pernah dia melihat kutu sebanyak itu.

"Sumpah ... Biasanya aku sering mengambil kutu di rambut Mama, sekarang di rambutmu. Ini lebih aneh–maksudku sedikit unik. Kutu di rambutmu sudah mencapai 30 kutu!"

"APA?!"

BoBoiBoy terkekeh. "Hehehe. Bercanda ..."

Fang menggeram penuh kekesalan, sedangkan BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil melihat rivalnya seperti itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan mencari kutu di rambut Fang.

Mata Fang melirik ke atas–dan berpapasan dengan mata BoBoiBoy. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Bahkan nafas si bocah bertopi itu bisa dia rasakan sangat jelas.

 _Deg! Deg! Seeerrr ..._

 _Anjrit! Jantungku kenapa jadi kagak normal begini, ya?! Sialan!_

Pandangan Fang beralih ke ruangan BoBoiBoy yang tidak begitu berantakan. Memang tidak berantakan. 'Kan ada Ochobot yang biasa membersihkan kamar bocah itu, jadi dia tidak repot-repot beres-beres sebelum membantu Tok Aba dan pergi ke sekolah.

Enaknya punya rekan di rumah ... Fang juga mau, dong ... Tapi nanti fans-nya doang yang jadi rekan di rumah. Percuma minta rekan, yang ada malah bencana. 'Lebih baik sendiri saja', itulah mottonya.

Ngomong-ngomong, BoBoiBoy kapan selesai mencari kutu di rambut si landak ungu? Apakah butuh waktu berabad-abad?

Kepala Fang sudah pegal harus bertengger di atas paha empuk BoBoiBoy. Mana posisinya miring madep ke kiblat. Ya ... Paling tidak dia harus menahannya sampai BoBoiBoy selesai mencari kutu rambutnya.

* * *

"Nah! Sudah selesai! Fang pakai handukku saja buat nutupin kepalanya. Nanti kamu mandi keramas di sini biar kutunya cepat mati, soalnya obatnya paling tidak bereaksi minimal 15 menit. Tenang saja. Nanti aku pinjami bajuku yang kebesaran."

Kini rambut Fang sudah berbalut handuk milik BoBoiBoy. Rasanya ... nyaman. Tapi ... aneh. Penampilannya kayak cewek habis mandi keramas.

Fang jadi _ilfeel_ ngelihat penampilannya yang terlalu ... gimana gitu. Sebenarnya dia ingin melepas handuk yang berbalut manis di atas kepalanya itu. Tapi demi membasmi kutu-kutu di rambutnya, dia rela melakukan apa saja. Yang penting hari ini juga dia harus terbebas dari kutu!

BoBoiBoy mengajak Fang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya setelah capek duduk di atas lantai yang keras. Bokong mereka sampai datar begitu karena kelamaan duduk di atas lantai. Butuh dipompa, ya? Ssshhh~ Ssshhh~

"Haaahh ... Akhirnya lega juga ... Pegel ...," ucap BoBoiBoy merasa lega setelah mencari kutu. Dipijitnya punggungnya yang membungkuk ke depan.

"Seberapa banyaknya, sih, kutuku?" tanya Fang.

"Lumayan banyak untuk cowok tamvan kayak kamu." BoBoiBoy mengangkat tisu yang berisi kumpulan kutu, membuat Fang ingin muntah seketika.

"Jangan tunjukkan di hadapanku!" jerit Fang, dibalas dengan tawa BoBoiBoy.

"Hahaha! Jijik, ya? Nih, aku kasih!"

"OGAH!"

BoBoiBoy kembali tertawa, sedangkan Fang langsung muntah di kamar mandi yang berada di kamar BoBoiBoy. Fang kembali dengan wajah masam. Justru semakin membuat BoBoiBoy ingin tertawa ngakak.

"Apa?! Mau aku muntah lagi?!" Si bocah bertopi reptil menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum jahil.

"Hihi. Udahan, deh. Aku buang dulu kutunya," kata BoBoiBoy sambil berjalan menuju tong sampah dan membuang setisu kutu.

 _Srek. Srek._

Tiba-tiba saja BoBoiBoy merasa gatal di kepalanya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal secara tiba-tiba sampai topinya terlepas. Saking gatalnya, dia sampai memukul-mukul kepalanya. Fang yang melihatnya langsung _ilfeel_ seketika.

"Kamu gak papa?" tanyanya sedikit jijay dengan tingkah rivalnya.

"G-gak ... pap-pa ... Aduh!"

Jari BoBoiBoy berhasil menangkap sesuatu.

Kecil. Bulat. Hitam. Bergerak-gerak..

 _Tak._

Fang langsung mengenali suara itu. Dia melirik BoBoiBoy yang menekan sesuatu.

"Fang," panggil BoBoiBoy.

.

"Kayaknya aku ketularan."

.

 _TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bunyi bel pertandingan berdenting. Eh, bel stasiun, _deng_!

Wajah Fang berubah pucat pasi. Tubuhnya semakin mundur ke belakang selagi dia duduk di atas kasur, menjauh dari BoBoiBoy yang menatapnya.

"Jangan ..." gumamnya.

"Tolong, Fang ..." BoBoiBoy mendekati Fang secara perlahan. Wajahnya menjadi seperti zombie kelaparan.

"BoBoiBoy–"

 _Bruk!_

"Tolong carikan kutuku!"

"GAK MAOOO! JIJIIKK!"

Fang melompat dari kasur sebelum BoBoiBoy berhasil menindihnya. BoBoiBoy memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur pinggir kasur.

"Ayolah! Cuma kutu saja!"

"GAK. MAU. TITIK!"

"Fang ... Aku ketularan, nih!"

"AKU JIJIK SAMA YANG GERAK-GERAK DI RAMBUTMU ITU!"

Sambil susah payah berlari memutari kamar BoBoiBoy, Fang akhirnya menyandang tasnya dan melompati jendela kamar. "ELANG BAYANG!" Siluet bayangan elang pun melayang di bawah Fang, memberi tumpangan kepada sang empunya bayang.

"Fang! Tunggu!" BoBoiBoy berlari menuju jendela kamar.

"AKU GAK MAU NYARIIN KUTUMU!"

"Bukan! Anu, yang kamu pake itu handukku."

.

.

Krik-krik.

.

.

"Nih." Tangan Fang langsung memberikan handuk BoBoiBoy yang dia pakai di kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy menerimanya, namun dia masih berdiri di depan jendela. Fang membuang wajah dan mendesah kesal karena bocah di hadapannya itu tidak mau singgah.

"Kamu belum keramas, lho," kata BoBoiBoy.

"Sudahlah! Nanti aku keramas di rumah saja! Makasih udah nyariin kutunya," seru Fang. Dia pun melesat terbang menuju rumahnya.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy sendiri bingung harus diapakan kutu di rambutnya.

 _Kriet!_

Kebetulan sekali Ochobot masuk ke dalam kamarnya sehabis bermain _game_ Papa Zola.

"Lho? Fang sudah pulang?" tanyanya linglung.

"Ah! Ochobot!" BoBoiBoy berseru senang. "Tolong carikan kutu di rambutku! Aku ketularan Fang, nih!"

"Waduh! Yang ini minta dicariin kutu. Aku gak bisa, BoBoiBoy. Tanganku terlalu besar untuk ambil kutunya," tolak Ochobot seraya menunjukkan tangannya yang lebih besar.

Tahu begini, BoBoiBoy menggeram kesal. Marah? Ya. Dia marah sekali. Kenapa?

Karena kutunya Fang masuk ke rambutnya.

"SIALAN KAU FAAAANNNNGGGG!"

.

.

"Hachiih!" Fang yang menunggangi elang bayang tiba-tiba bersin. Cairan kuning keluar dari hidungnya. "Kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil. Siapa, yah?"

* * *

 **Finish dengan GAJE-nya.**

* * *

 **Masih saja seneng bikin cerita Fang ama BoBoiBoy. /plak**

 **Butuh asupan gizi ... Gara-gara gak makan demi UAS ... Sampai dimarahi Emak ... /doubleplak**

 **Sekarang bisa bernafas lega karena bisa nulis fic komedi.**

 **Ini kepikiran aja karena pernah punya kutu dan 2 bulan gak ilang-ilang. Terus bayangin Fang kalau punya kutu kayak gimana reaksinya? Bhahahak! Pasti udah berteriak sehisteris mungkin kayak penyanyi Hardcore Metal. xD**

 **Mohon review-nya. Jangan lupa fav dan follow. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau adegannya terlalu garing krenyes-krenyes kayak ayam Ka Ep Ci. Kata terakhir, Ciao!**


End file.
